Welcome Home
by Anan'OS
Summary: On dit que la vie ne se sépare pas de la mort. Qu'elles sont les facette d'une même pièce. Il voulait vivre dans la mort, elle voulait s'enivrer jusqu'à en mourir dans la vie. Alternance PDV Haymitch et PDV Effie.


Je te déteste. Ca me paraît évident, et ça l'a toujours été pour moi. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une espèce de jeune pimbêche venue du Capitole, pour faire de Katniss et Peeta de jolis jouets dans ces répugnants Jeux de la Faim. Ton travail reniait toute humanité dans ces Jeux, mais comment ignorer que c'était nécessaire ? Puis, le mien n'était pas meilleur. Par ses choix tactiques, conduire ses tributs le plus loin possible et choisir lequel il va falloir privilégier… lequel va mourir.

Certes, Katniss m'a évité ce choix, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je l'avais déjà fait.

Trop de fois pour une seule vie, pas assez pour en avoir oublié une seule, et ce malgré les litres – que dis-je, les kilolitres- d'alcool que j'ai pu ingurgiter au cours de ma –trop –longue vie.

On peut sans doute me trouver des centaines d'excuses, ou pour le moins des circonstances atténuantes. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'avais fait ce choix. J'avais choisi qui laisser survivre.

Et Peeta le sait.

Même s'il ne m'en veut pas vraiment, même s'il était d'accord avec moi, même s'il ne me le reprochera jamais... il n'en reste pas moins qu'il sait.

Il sait qui j'avais choisi, et que ce n'était pas lui.

Comment ne pas se sentir coupable, quand son regard, pourtant sans animosité aucune, me le rappelle constamment ?

Ma vieille amie la bouteille floute mon regard et permet à cette lueur de son regard de se faire plus fade.

Plus supportable.

Mais pas de s'annihiler complètement.

Dis-moi, si je te parlais de tout ça, de tout ce que je ressens à l'intérieur, rirais-tu ?

De tout ce torrent, qui m'emporte et me détruis lentement, tu moquerais-tu ?

Si je te parlais de mes cauchemars, de ces nuits où les anciens tributs sous ma charge reviennent me demander des comptes ?

Ces nuits-là, toujours aussi fréquentes malgré le temps qui a passé depuis la fin des Jeux. Ces nuits où mon souffle devient saccadé, où je sens ma tête tourner et mon esprit disparaître dans un abîme sans fond, tournoyant encore et encore. Tortueusement.

Douloureusement.

Ces nuits où je veux mourir.

Ces matins qui me sauvent, autant de fois que je ne veux pas être sauvé.

As-tu la moindre idée, de la douleur que j'éprouve, durant ces rêves plus vrais que nature ?

Mes anciens tributs y apparaissent. Dans certains, je revis la mort - souvent bouchère – de mes anciens tribus. J'ai l'image en plus du son, parce que je n'ai jamais fermé les yeux devant ce genre de spectacle. Ce n'est ni de la fierté, ni du courage, cependant. C'est juste… je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux devant ce massacre inutile, ne pas ignorer pourquoi et comment des tribus avaient trouvé la mort, déguisée en survie et maquillée d'une gloire factice par le Capitole.

On punit le criminel et célèbre les vainqueurs des Jeux. Tout à fait cynique, vous remarquerez.

Mes tribus mourant sans but, dans un environnement qui les assimilent à des animaux, et avec une indécence qui les descend à un statut moindre encore… cela représente pourtant mes cauchemars les plus supportables. Ce qui est, d'ailleurs, également tout à fait cynique, pendant que j'y pense. Néanmoins, aussi dures, sanglantes que puissent être leur fin, elle est réelle. Je ne peux pas aller contre ça. Ce carnage, je l'ai accepté.

Alors, ce ne sont pas les songes réels qui me terrorisent. Plus exactement, ce ne sont pas les songes réels qui me font cet effet cruel, qui me donnent envie de mourir, et ce de la manière la plus… brutale possible.

Ce sont les autres, où je revois certes mes anciens tributs, mais plus vieux. Heureux. Avec des enfants, et une vie famille. Parfois même dans ce nouveau monde qu'ont participé à construire Peeta et Katniss. Ces autres rêves où des visages souriants et comblés se tournent vers moi, amicaux, presque aimants… je suis au plus bas.

Parce qu'ils ne seront jamais heureux comme mon esprit l'imagine.

Parce qu'ils n'auront jamais plus la chance de respirer, ou de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Parce que c'était moi, le survivant du District Douze, des années auparavant, et pas eux.

Pour tout ça, j'aimerai leur demander pardon. Le plus sincèrement du monde.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le faire, comme si eux pouvait m'entendre. Ce n'est pas comme si, à l'instar de Peeta, je pouvais exprimer l'horreur qui a pris l'humanité de mes jours et terrifier mes nuits. Brûler la continuité de ma vie, certes peu enviable dans le District Douze, mais vierge de tout ce carnage qu'ont imprimé les Jeux en moi.

Au fer rouge.

Quels impacts ont eu ces écœurants Jeux sur toi ?

Le cauchemar de ce que tu as vu et vécu hante-t-il tes nuits comme il hante les miennes, toi qui viens du Capitole ?

Est-il possible que toi qui a été formée à considérer les Hunger Games comme un divertissement, puisse être torturée par les mêmes démons que moi ?

Dis-moi, Effie.

* * *

Haymitch est un porc. Il ne se lave jamais, ne vit qu'avec sa bouteille, fait preuve d'une vulgarité étonnante, d'une désinvolture criminelle, et honnêtement, je me demande comment une personne dotée d'aussi peu de bon sens a pu ressortir vivant des Jeux de la Faim.

Je le déteste.

Lui, et sa manie de la bouteille.

Lui, et ses yeux trop bleus.

Lui et les cicatrices sur son corps qu'il m'a été donné de voir.

Lui, et ce fichu regard qui exprime bien trop de choses à la fois !

Je le hais, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Comment ne pas haïr ce qui me rappelle tant ce que je regrette le plus ?

Les Hunger Games.

Les Hunger Games, et ce qu'ils m'ont obligée à accomplir.

La vérité, c'est qu'au Capitole, travailler au bon déroulement, c'est la même chose, à peu de choses près, que d'avoir intégré le staff d'un quizz télévisuel. Les enjeux politiques mis à part. Les Districts pensent que le Capitole est privilégié, mais ce sont des mensonges. Et en parlant de mensonge, qui a plus grandi dedans, aveuglé, que le Capitole ? Le Capitole, ses habitants désœuvrés et ses logements dorés ? Le Capitole, ses monstrueux dirigeants et les sujets soumis, hochant joyeusement la tête à chaque nouvelle horreur, sans même comprendre les conséquences de quoi que ce soit ?

Depuis que je suis enfant, le monde est ainsi autour de moi : au rythme des Jeux, les parents, les enfants, tous se pressent devant l'écran de leur télévision.

Dégustant des mets aussi copieux qu'onéreux, avec devant leur yeux de jeunes tributs s'entretuant, dans un immonde carnage, juste pour survivre.

Comme des animaux.

C'est ça, la réalité de la d'où je viens. Un monde riche d'avoir ponctionné les Districts, asseyant sa domination sur la peur et la violence. Rien ne pourra jamais rattraper le mal qui a été fait. Rien ne pourra jamais compenser les centaines de morts causées par les Jeux depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Vingt-quatre tributs envoyés à l'abattoir chaque année, un seul survivant, et ce depuis un peu plus de cinquante ans. Sans compter les Jeux d'Expiation.

Cela fait beaucoup de personnes sacrifiées pour le bon plaisir des dirigeants du Capitole.

Et à mon sens, une seule est déjà une de trop.

Ce qui me fait penser… si les tributs avaient été moins nombreux, si le pire de la boucherie avait été évité, combien de temps, aurait-il fallu à la Révolution ? Si un seul tribut avait été nécessaire, si Katniss Verden n'avait jamais été envoyée aux Jeux ? Si Peeta n'avait pas été là pour plaire à la foule et réussir le tour de force de faire ressentir de la compassion à la population du Capitole ?

Peeta… Katniss a été la bombe qui a fait exploser le système des Jeux, mais Peeta est la flamme qui en a embrasé la mèche. Si cela avait été n'importe quel autre homme du District Douze, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu aussi longtemps, et même dans le cas échéant, je suis à peu près certaine que Katniss l'aurait éliminé. Difficilement, certes. La mort dans l'âme, sans doute. Mais elle l'aurait fait.

De toute façon, qui ayant participé aux Jeux, de quelque manière que ce soit, n'en repart pas la mort dans l'âme ? N'est-ce pas ce que fait naître une telle pratique ?

C'est en tout cas ce que je vois dans les yeux de Katniss et de Peeta. C'est ce que je vois dans leurs yeux, mais c'est accompagné du semblant de paix qu'ils ont retrouvé dans ce qu'ils ont accompli durant le soulèvement, dans leur couple et leurs familles.

C'est aussi ce que je vois dans celui d'Haymitch, et dans le mien. La paix en moins.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui me terrifie le plus. Son regard, ou le mien ?

Dans mes propres yeux que je dissimule derrière des lentilles de contact accordées à la couleur de mes vêtements, je ne vois rien qu'un vide immense, impossible à combler. Et je le ressens, aussi.

Cette sensation de n'être qu'une ombre, seule, sans même quelqu'un qui voudrait bien s'inquiéter pour moi. Sans même parler du grand amour, sans même parler d'amour tout court, juste, tout simplement, une personne pour laquelle mon existence aurait un sens.

Pour laquelle me toucher ne soulèverait le même dégoût que je vois dans ceux qui croisent ma route.

« Elle organisait les Jeux, et elle souriait. Le monstre. »

C'est ce qui se dit dans mon dos, à présent. Ce que disent les mêmes personnes qui se passionnaient pour cette boucherie et qui, versatiles, ont oublié ce qu'elles faisaient et me considèrent désormais comme une paria.

Comme quoi, le Capitole n'a pas changé et ne changera probablement jamais. Il restera cet esprit qui crée la mode. Les Jeux de la Faim et d'Expiation ne sont plus que ça, désormais. Une mode dépassée. Non un crime contre l'humanité.

Juste une simple mode, considérée ni plus ni moins que comme une erreur de goût. Et basta.

Ils ont tiré un trait ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient avant le soulèvement. Ce sur ce qu'ils pensaient aussi. Et ce sont ceux qui, terrifiés par Katniss Verden la veille de la prise du Capitole, m'insultent et me méprisent aujourd'hui.

« Tous ces tribus morts, et elle n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. »

Alors il s'agit de cela ? C'est parce mes yeux ne peuvent verser ce stupide et inutile liquide salé que je suis si monstrueuse ?

La vie au Capitole n'est pas faite pour moi.

N'est plus faite pour moi.

Haymitch, si je te disais que j'ai mal, et que j'ai peur, et puis que je trouve ma coiffure stupide, tu me croirais ?

Haymitch, si je voulais partir, tu m'accueillerais ?

* * *

Y a une jeune fille devant chez moi, et je ne sais pas qui c'est. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air de provenir du District Douze. Un peu plus grande, des cheveux moins longs – en général, les filles d'ici ne coupent pas les leurs – une peau plus blanche, et un corps en meilleure santé. Ce n'est pas un produit de terroir local. Peut-être du District Un ou Deux. En tout cas, elle ne se décide pas à approcher. Cela doit faire bien plus d'une heure qu'elle poireaute là. Et comme je ne compte pas me lever pour l'accueillir, elle peut attendre longtemps.

Je ne peux pas me montrer à quelqu'un dans mon état, de toute façon.

La nuit dernière, mes cauchemars se font faits plus féroces encore. S'alternaient les images de mes tributs heureux et vivants, avec des flashs de leurs dépouilles décharnées. Rapidement. Brutalement. Continuellement.

J'avais mal, et envie de pleurer. Et d'ailleurs, mes joues ne se sont pas humidifiées seules. Alors je suppose que, terrifié comme un enfant, et imprégné de solitude comme seules le sont les personnes âgées qui ont tout perdu, j'ai laissé mes larmes couler une nouvelle fois. Ce qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel chez moi, puisqu'il s'agit plus ou de moins de ma réaction ordinaire aux nuits agitées de monstruosités. Moi, un vieil homme, je fonds en larme comme un enfant terrorisé. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, et personne ne vient me consoler. Je suis simplement seul.

Je m'en rends compte, jour après jour.

Cauchemar après cauchemar.

A chaque seconde qui passe.

Je reprends une longue lampée de la bouteille que j'ai à la main pour apaiser mon vieux cœur. Si tout était aussi facile que de descendre un litron de vin, la vie – en tout cas, la mienne – serait bien plus simple. Ne plus rien penser, ne plus se réveiller en sueur, en pleurs, et ne plus dormir que dans la frayeur.

C'est cela, mon utopie, mon eldorado.

Ce que je désire, ce que je ne recherche pas et n'essaie même plus.

Mon eldorado est l'oubli, la fuite, et même pas une fuite en avant. Juste un recul, un de plus.

Après avoir survécu la première fois, après être rentré – seul –, après avoir élu domicile dans une maison de vainqueur trop grande pour moi, puis après la première fois que j'ai bu à tout oublier, et les nombreuses fois qui ont suivies, et mon premier coaching de tribut. Et les erreurs que j'ai faites depuis. Toutes des reculs, non pas des pas en arrière, mais des kilomètres pour chacune.

Avancer, c'est accepter, se sentir utile à défaut de l'être véritablement, pouvoir vivre dans le présent, voire dans l'avenir, et non dans les affres vainement douloureuses d'un passé immobile et inamovible.

Une nouvelle gorgée réchauffe ma gorge, et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du vin, mais du rhum. La bouteille est déjà moitié vide. Ses quatre sœurs jonchant la table basse – je ne peux décemment utiliser le verbe « poser » - m'apprennent que ce n'est pas la première de la journée. L'horloge sur mon mur indique midi trente-deux.

Soudainement, je me sens mal.

Et puis le monde il est bizarre.

Noir.

* * *

Cela doit faire une bonne heure que j'hésite, que je marche en long et en large devant la maison d'Haymitch. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai quitté le Capitole sur un coup de tête. Ou peut-être que j'y avais déjà trop réfléchi pour hésiter encore. Je ne sais plus.

Peut-être que je ne veux qu'échapper à ces murmures horribles sur mon passage, peut-être que des vacances me suffiront.

Peut-être qu'en y mettant plus de conviction, j'arriverai en m'en convaincre.

La vérité que je nie de toutes mes forces, c'est qu'à l'exception de quelques séjours de courtes durées durant lesquelles je n'ai jamais cherché à connaître l'endroit, je suis complètement étrangère au District Douze. Les rares personnes que je connais ici ne me portent pas dans leur cœur parce que je viens du Capitole, ou parce que c'est moi qui ai pioché le nom d'un membre de leur famille, ou de leurs amis. Ce qui est grandement compréhensible, mais ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas un seul lien au District Douze.

Alors pourquoi je suis ici, et plus particulièrement à cet endroit précis du District Douze ? Pourquoi devant sa maison à_ lui_ ?

Un fracas épouvantable me tire de mes pensées en même temps qu'il étouffe dans l'œuf l'énième soupir qui s'apprêtait à sortir de ma bouche.

Je me précipite vers la maison, et je m'acharne sur la poignée de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Au « skiiiir » que j'ai entendu, je viens de massacrer la serrure. Je ne m'attarde par sur ce dernier détail, et me rue dans la maison, à la recherche d'Haymitch. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et mes mains devenues moites tremblent. Force est de constater que je me trouve dans un état de nerfs considérablement inquiétant. Mais je m'en fiche. Haymitch, où es-tu, espèce d'imbécile ?

Haymitch.

Haymitch !

Le corps de cet imbécile est étendu par terre, au milieu des débris de plusieurs bouteilles. De rhum ? J'ai toujours cru que cet engin ne carburait qu'à la bière et au vin. Il apparaît donc que j'ai sous-estimé l'alcoolique chronique qu'il est. Je lui secoue le bras, il gémit. Mais ses yeux ne se rouvrent pas. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer sous la panique.

« Haymitch ! »

Ma voix s'est élevée de ma gorge, de mes tripes, sans même que j'y prenne garde. Trop aigue. J'ai du mal à reconnaître ce son strident qui remplit la maison d'Haymitch.

Enfin, maison… c'est plutôt un taudis.

Le sol comme les meubles sont les porteurs de bouteilles vides, et l'évier rempli d'une vaisselle certes sale, mais également vieille d'une bonne semaine. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il a mangé pour la dernière fois ? Imbécile.

Je remarque la poussière, et la crasse un peu partout autour de nous. Le ménage n'a pas été fait non plus, et ça date de bien plus d'une semaine. A-t-il seulement été fait un jour ? Espèce d'abruti crado, va.

J'ouvre de force sa bouche pour vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas étouffé en avalant sa langue. Ce n'est pas le cas, et il respire correctement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Brusquement, un autre bruit se fait une place dans le silence qui avait suivi mon cri. Un bruit très différent, beaucoup moins aigu. Rauque, et idiot. Régulier.

Un ronflement.

Je ne peux pas me retenir et lui décoche une gifle monumentale. Il grogne à peine avant de se remettre à ronfler. Malgré moi, le soupir nerveux que je retenais tout à l'heure se change en soupir de soulagement et franchit mes lèvres. Je fais ce que je peux pour le mettre sur le canapé, tout proche, et je lui cherche une couverture. L'état de celle que je trouve au fin fond d'un tiroir – un haillon – me fait renoncer à la lui mettre sur le dos. J'attrape une chaise qui traîne et m'installe dessus, le temps de faire le point. Je suis chez Haymitch, qui soit dit en passant vit dans un endroit dont même les rats du Capitole ne voudraient pas, assise sur une chaise branlante qui ne va pas tarder à céder sous mon poids, tandis que le propriétaire des lieux ronfle comme un bienheureux sur son canapé passé de mode depuis une trentaine d'années, après m'avoir fait une frayeur pas possible.

Abruti !

Je devrais être énervée, et je le suis. Mais il y a autre chose. Contradictoirement, je me sens… calme. Et même presque de bonne humeur. J'ignore pourquoi. Ca fait des semaines que je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça. Aussi… sereine.

Mon cœur n'a auparavant jamais battu à un rythme aussi régulièrement lent.

Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi, puis jette un coup d'œil à Haymitch qui dort profondément. J'ai vraisemblablement trois bonnes heures devant moi.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille – pour la seconde fois de la journée –, j'ai du mal à me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait avant de me rendormir. Il est étonnant que j'aie réussi à tomber pile sur le canapé. La vue de bouteilles qui ne sont pourtant probablement pas du jour et sur lesquelles mes yeux entrouverts viennent se poser me rappellent vaguement que j'ai bu jusqu'à m'écrouler.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent complètement, je relève le regard.

Puis je hurle.

Y a une fille devant moi, qui me fixe. Elle hurle aussi.

« Bon sang, Haymitch, vieil ivrogne, arrête de me faire peur ! »

Et elle semble bien me connaître, en plus.

Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas d'elle. Je détaille sa silhouette fine, ses yeux bleus, et ses cheveux d'une teinte de blond encore jamais vue. Une complète inconnue, mais qui pourtant me semble familière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? finis-je par lâcher.

Comment ça, qui je suis ? On a travaillé ensemble, je te rappelle ! »

La voix aigüe me revient à l'esprit en même temps qu'elle me perce les tympans. Effie. Comment oublier Effie ?

Elle a changé, cependant. Elle a abandonné son immonde perruque rose et ses accoutrements de science-fiction. Cela provoque en moi la pensée inédite qu'elle ressemble à un être humain. Elle doit s'apercevoir que je la dévisage, parce qu'elle rosit, gênée.

« J'ai un peu changé de look. Je me suis dit que des vêtements plus… sobres, se fonderaient mieux dans le paysage local. »

J'acquiesce, en me retenant de lui rappeler que vert fluo et orange ne sont pas exactement des couleurs « sobres » pouvant se fondre dans le « paysage local ». Je suis content qu'elle soit là. C'est une pimbêche, bruyante et particulièrement agaçante, mais elle n'est pas ennuyeuse du tout et même plutôt distrayante.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite d'un habitant du Capitole ? » je lui demande en me levant, prenant appui sur ma main droite.

Ce qui m'arrache un cri autant dû à la douleur qu'à la surprise.

« Rassieds-toi, se précipite Effie. Et ne bouge pas. »

Je lui réponds que ça va, que je peux le faire tout seul, parce que j'ai connu pire. Elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle ne m'écoute jamais. Alors je la laisse prendre doucement ma main, et m'enlever les débris de verre qui y sont entrés aussi facilement que des échardes. Elle est efficace. Au début, je me demande comment elle fait, sans pince à épiler ou ustensile de ce genre. Puis je prends conscience que ses ongles – griffes ? – sont encore plus précis. Je ne lui ai jamais soupçonnée une telle douceur. A vrai dire, j'avais même des doutes sur le fait qu'elle soit humaine au même titre que moi. Lorsque je lui en fais part, elle me répond en remuant un bout de verre dans ma paume, ce qui me fait un mal de chien. Je ne peux retenir une grimace de douleur. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle me conserve ma main dans la sienne, l'observant encore un peu.

M'intimant encore une fois de ne pas bouger – cette fois sous peine qu'elle me replante tous ce qu'elle a enlevé de ma main dans une autre partie de mon anatomie, autrement plus douloureuse – elle s'éloigne un peu, pour revenir un instant plus tard avec de la pommade et un bandage. Je les reconnais comme les deux seuls produits de mon armoire à pharmacie qui ne sont miraculeusement pas encore périmés.

L'étalage de pommade et un bandage plus tard, je lui crie après et la mets hors de chez moi.

Je ne veux plus.

Je ne veux plus qu'elle revienne.

* * *

A nouveau, j'entends un grand bruit en provenance du salon d'Haymitch. La panique me gagne encore une fois. J'ai peur. Je me rue vers lui. Je fais aussi vite que je peux, parce que… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon cerveau ne réfléchit plus, mon corps agit tout seul.

Je me rue vers lui, qui dort encore sur le canapé, expirant calmement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas rêvé ce bruit. Puis mes yeux se posent sur la table, où s'éparpillent par dizaines des débris de verre… et où s'est lamentablement écrasée, bien à plat, la main d'Haymitch durant son sommeil.

Il ne réagit pas plus qu'il y a – je consulte l'horloge du regard – deux heures et quart. Supposant que ce type de plaie était ce qu'il pouvait se faire de plus douloureux pendant son sommeil et que les traiter n'était le plus urgent, je m'apprêtais à le laisser là. Mais il émit à ce moment-là un son que je ne lui avais jamais entendu jusqu'alors.

Un gémissement.

Pas le gémissement d'un dormeur récalcitrant qu'on vient tirer du lit, celui de l'homme ennuyé ou encore celui de l'ivrogne qui n'a plus accès à sa bouteille – celui-ci étant presque breveté par Haymitch.

Un vrai gémissement de douleur, qui ne doit rien, j'en suis sûre aux blessures de sa main. Je tourne mon regard vers son visage et je me sens comme transpercée par un poignard. Ses sourcils sont froncés comme jamais, son front est ridé par la crispation et couvert de sueur. Sa figure n'exprime qu'une douleur immense, intense. Une douleur qui me fait mal à moi aussi. Des larmes se forment sous ses paupières closes, puis roulent doucement sur ses joues, emportées par les mouvements vifs qu'il fait de droite à gauche.

Cela m'effraie. Haymitch possède tout un tas de défauts – dont, allez, environ cinquante principaux – mais il n'a jamais montré un tel visage. Il se comportait comme un véritable gamin, mais au fond il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Il n'a jamais pris de risque qui n'ait pas payé. Pour cela, il a survécu aux Jeux de la Faim, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Pour cela, il a réussi à faire de Katniss et de Peeta les porteurs de la flamme du soulèvement. Une flamme née du District Douze, qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais – à l'exception d'Haymitch – élevé un vainqueur des Jeux. Une flamme remontée du fond des mines pour insolemment éclater à la figure de l'arrogant Capitole, embrasant au passage les treize Districts. Il est, au fond, le maître du jeu qui s'est déroulé. Non pas celui des Jeux, de ces immondes Jeux. Je parle ici du jeu du soulèvement. Il est celui qui a formé Katniss et Peeta, qui a créé l'engouement du public pour eux, qui a exploité tout ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il connaissait de la nature humaine pour tirer le meilleur, non seulement de ses tributs, mais aussi durant la révolte des instances qui la dominaient. Il savait faire tête basse un jour pour se retrouver le lendemain au plus haut. Cet esprit intelligemment manipulateur a fait sa force et la constitue toujours.

Haymitch est quelqu'un de fort.

Un véritable pilier.

Inébranlable.

Alors pourquoi pleure-t-il dans son sommeil comme un enfant ?

Je secoue violemment son épaule. Il faut qu'il se réveille. Une nouvelle larme se décroche de ses cils. Je me sens impuissante, complètement perdue.

Je ne le supporte plus, je veux que ça s'arrête.

« Haymitch, réveille-toi ! Haymitch ! »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, gagnée par je ne sais quelle étrange panique, je le secoue ainsi, mais il finit par s'éveiller. L'ouverture de ses yeux se résume d'abord à deux minuscules fentes, puis termine par un écarquillement complet quand ils plongent dans les miens.

Une longue seconde passe, peut-être deux.

Puis il me hurle dessus.

Je ne peux empêcher un cri surpris et particulièrement strident sortir de ma gorge, non plus que la phrase injurieuse qui franchit mes lèvres. Il m'observe encore un peu, et je n'aperçois pas dans ce regard la défiance qu'il arbore d'ordinaire envers moi (Je viens du Capitole, lui du District Douze. Il n'y a pas plus grand écart.). C'est alors que je commence à comprendre qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. L'idée me provoque comme un petit pincement au cœur, d'autant plus accentué lorsqu'il me questionne sur mon identité.

Lorsqu'il me reconnaît enfin, son expression change un peu. Il a l'air… presque content de me voir. Ce qui est bien au-dessus des espérances que je portais en me rendant ici. A vrai dire, je pensais qu'il ne m'aurait même pas ouvert sa porte – même si, techniquement, j'ai défoncé sa serrure et qu'il n'a rien ouvert du tout, sauf la paume de sa main qu'il a quand même sérieusement entaillée.

Je m'en occupe sans rien dire, hormis deux ou trois menaces pour le forcer à rester tranquille pendant que je le soigne. C'est étrange. Je suis celle qui soigne et pourtant je me sens comme si… comme si certaines de mes propres blessures guérissaient. Cette grande main, chaude et blessée, que je tiens dans la mienne et sur laquelle je passe un linge propre – objet rare dans cette maison, méritant donc d'être mis en valeur – que j'ai humidifié avant d'y étaler de la pommade. Pour terminer, je bande sa main aussi solidement que possible. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Cette main écorchée dans la mienne, je ne veux pas la lâcher.

« Haymitch… je t'ai réveillé, parce que, dans ton sommeil… tu pleurais. »

J'ignore encore pourquoi j'ai parlé.

A vrai dire, j'ignore pourquoi j'agis de la manière dont je le fais depuis bien longtemps, et en particulier aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je voulais savoir égoïstement, ou encore pour l'aider… peut-être pour juste ne pas le lâcher.

Au moment où je prononçais cette phrase, j'évitais son regard. Confrontée au silence sans doute court, mais de toute façon trop long qui suivit, j'ai relevé les yeux pour interroger les siens. Ils avaient soudainement recouvré une lueur de vie que je n'avais jamais qu'entraperçu auparavant.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Peut-être moins.

La lueur s'est transformée en quelque chose que je connais très bien. La colère et la douleur.

Puis il m'a crié dessus.

Des mots qui claquent. Claquent dans l'espace, giflent votre esprit, frappe presque votre corps et heurte votre cœur.

Des mots qui rappellent à vous ce pourquoi vous vous haïssez, ce que vous ne pouvez affronter, ce pourquoi vous fuyez, cette faiblesse inhumaine enracinée dans votre être, ce pourquoi vous désirez disparaître.

Des mots que vous voudriez fuir, parce que vous ne pouvez y échapper, et que c'est ce qui fait le plus de peine. Ce qui écrase chacune de vos pensées, et tue en vous ce qui restait de la boîte de Pandore de votre personne.

Des mots qui m'ont chassée de chez Haymitch, qui m'ont faite m'échouer je ne sais où dans le District Douze, qui m'ont une fois de plus jetée hors de là où se trouvait ma place. Où je croyais la trouver, devrais-je dire.

Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurai droit à un endroit fait pour moi ?

Moi aussi, je pourrais oublier les Jeux dans un recoin de ma mémoire et voir disparaître les cicatrices écarlates de mon passé ? Quelqu'un pourra-t-il m'aider ?

Si j'y parviens, quelqu'un pourra-t-il m'aimer ?

* * *

Des mots idiots, des mots mensongers.

Des mots qui ont fait vaciller quelque chose dans son regard.

Elle porte toujours des lentilles, alors je ne connais pas la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Elle ne laisse passer dans son regard que ce qu'elle contrôle. Mais étrangement, quelque chose y est continuellement : une lueur, un minuscule éclat réfugié au sein de ses iris. Une lumière que je pensais être inébranlable, que j'ai vu flancher. Hésiter. Revenir enfin, mais changée.

Changée, parce que tu ne maîtrisais plus rien.

Changée, parce que tu te sentais perdue.

Changée, parce que tu ne pouvais plus te cacher où que ce soit.

Je t'ai déstabilisée. Je t'ai blessée.

Je ne sais faire que ça.

A cause d'une fierté masculine mal placée - notez le pléonasme - que je continue d'arborer, à cause d'un traditionalisme idiot qui m'astreint à ne pas pleurer devant une femme spécifiquement, et tout le monde en général.

Aussi brisé que je puisse être, je reste un homme.

Un homme du siècle dernier.

Un vieil homme, qui a depuis cinq années déjà dépassé le demi-siècle.

Un vieil homme qui n'en est pas à sa première erreur, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en commettre une nouvelle.

Que fais-tu maintenant, Effie ?

Vas-tu retourner au Capitole que ton apparence me disait avoir quitté ?

Toute seule.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer cela. Le retour d'Effie au Capitole, solitaire et blessée. Presque... en perdante.

Cette femme est beaucoup de choses, mais pas une perdante. Elle est énervante, elle est envahissante, elle est bruyante, tapageuse, mais c'est au contraire ce qui fait d'elle une vainqueur. Elle s'assume, elle resplendit.

Enfin, resplendissait.

Par ma faute, ce n'est plus le cas, puisque je l'ai chassée de cette maison quand elle y avait déjà élu domicile. L'étage de ma maison, éclairé parce qu'elle a ouvert les fenêtres, étincelant parce qu'elle a fait le ménage... vivant, parce que son empreinte est partout.

Effie, reviendras-tu chez moi ?

Retourneras-tu au Capitole ?

Le Capitole.

Le Capitole, c'est ta maison. L'endroit où tu as toujours vécu. Néanmoins je ne réussis pas à le considérer comme chez toi. Je n'ai jamais senti ta présence, là-bas.

Reviens, Effie.

Reviens chez moi.

Reviens chez toi.

Retour à cette bonne vieille chambre réservée aux envoyés du Capitole. Autrement dit, au point de départ. Cet endroit, certes propre, sec et chaud – pour être claire, à l'époque un des endroits les plus luxueux du District Douze – ne me réchauffe pourtant pas, et je continue de grelotter. Je suis frigorifiée. Mon corps va probablement être retrouvé demain, congelé. Ils renverront ma dépouille au Capitole, qui m'incinérera en vitesse et mes cendres finiront sans doute dans une urne, au fond d'un hangar rempli de restes de personnes seules.

Glauque.

Suffisamment pour me faire réagir. Je fais un pas pour ouvrir l'armoire et me saisir d'une couverture, puis je m'enveloppe dedans.

Je laisse la chaleur de mon propre corps me réchauffer, et mes pensées s'envoler.

Pas très loin, pas trop longtemps. Juste assez pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille, que j'oublie tout, au moins pour ce soir. Maintenant que je suis perdue ici, éloignée de tout et même de moi, je n'en plus envie d'être courageuse, et de regarder le monde en face. Je veux juste l'oubli.

L'oubli pour ce soir, alors, je ressers les couvertures sur mon corps, je ferme doucement les yeux.

Je laisse la chaleur de mon propre corps me réchauffer, et je me complais dans ma solitude.

Mes sourcils se froncent quand un rayon de soleil vient réchauffer mes paupières closes. Oui, du soleil dans ma maison. Un soleil froid, un soleil factice, parce que je suis toujours seul.

Et que ça me fait mal.

Quand j'étais apathique, toujours saoul, je ne me rendais pas compte. De combien c'est beau, dehors. De combien mon existence était pathétique, de combien ma maison tombait en lambeau, sombre, sale, _morte._

C'est étrange. Elle n'a même pas passé quatre heures chez moi, et pourtant je m'y sens chez elle. Je passe désormais l'essentiel de ma journée à l'étage, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Je veux faire partir l'atmosphère morne et étouffante qui reste encore malgré les années et les efforts.

C'est étrange. Je l'ai mise, non, jetée, hors de chez moi, et pourtant je cherche à y faire revenir sa présence par tous les moyens. Je voulais le silence ténébreux, la tranquillité accablée et l'oubli de l'abandon je poursuis la lumière éclatante, l'agitation saine, la mémoire assumée. Je ne désirais que m'arrêter, je dois avancer.

C'est étrange. Elle n'a fait que faire le ménage, au fond. Seulement le ménage. Alors, comment a-t-elle fait pour tout ce que je vois chez moi amène un souvenir que j'ai d'elle ? Effie aux Jeux, Effie qui crie, Effie qui impose son avis, Effie qui maugrée, Effie qui proteste. Mais il n'y a pas Effie qui pleure, ni Effie qui s'enferme ou Effie qui meurt de douleur. A l'exception de son regard ce jour-là, je ne l'ai jamais vue faire preuve de faiblesse, et j'ai la sensation que sa force emplit totalement ma maison.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir le nier plus longtemps.

Je suis faible au point qu'elle m'ait changé en quelques heures.

Tellement minable, tellement malléable.

Ridicule, le pauvre Haymitch du District Douze, face à la courageuse Effie du Capitole.

Maintenant que j'y pense, la rébellion était tellement plus naturelle pour moi que pour toi. Je vivais dans un District pauvre, très pauvre, au départ déjà un garçon relativement seul, un peu idiot tu es une jeune femme qui a grandi dans une vraie famille, une enfant chérie de l'opulent Capitole.

Celle qui avait le plus à perdre dans la bataille, c'était toi.

Tu t'y es engouffrée sans la moindre once de doute, à la manière de la chose la plus logique, la plus certaine que tu avais à faire.

C'est toi, celle qui a du courage.

En admettant que tu sois toujours dans le District Douze, parce que tu es têtue, parce que tu devais avoir tes raisons de quitter le Capitole, parce que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision si facilement, en admettant que je rassemble le peu de tripes et de volonté qui me restent pour partir à ta recherche, et en admettant que je te retrouve... En admettant tout cela, crois-tu que face à toi, la demande que je veux te faire de me laisser t'emprunter un peu de ton courage, de me permettre de m'appuyer un peu sur la tonicité de tes épaules, parviendrait à franchir mes lèvres ?

* * *

Je n'ai désormais plus rien de la fille du Capitole. Je crois que le rictus revient sur mon visage à la pensée de ce que diraient mes amis s'ils me voyaient à présent, recroquevillée dans un lit de taille parfaitement normale dans lequel j'ai pourtant le sentiment de me perdre. Ils ne me reconnaîtraient sans doute pas. Ce qui ne serait pas idiot, puisque moi non plus, je ne me reconnais pas.

J'étais… tellement extravagante, vivante, brillante de superficialité.

Aujourd'hui, je suis à court de maquillage, et je n'ai pas exploré assez le District pour en trouver. Ma couleur rose a définitivement disparu, et mes lentilles de couleurs ayant dépassées la date d'expiration, ont fini à la poubelle. Si on y ajoute que j'ai emmené avec moi ce que j'avais de moins voyant en termes de vêtement…

Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire que je suis plus naturelle que jamais, et pourtant étrangère à moi-même. Je ne me reconnais même pas mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je me sens perdue. Je ne suis même plus moi-même.

Je ne m'appartiens plus. Me suis-je appartenu un jour ? L'appartenance s'applique-t-elle aux êtres vivants ? Après tout, j'ai coupé de mes mains et de ma propre volonté les liens qui me retenait à ce à quoi je croyais appartenir.

Désormais sans terre, sans patrie et sans famille… mes proches – qui ne le sont d'ailleurs plus, géographiquement et physiquement parlant – ne viendront pas me chercher ici. Ce que d'ailleurs je ne demande pas. Je ne suis plus citoyenne du Capitole. Et je n'ai plus rien qui m'appartienne. A vrai dire, parfois, j'ai l'impression que même ma vie, je l'ai volée.

Qui est cette bourgeoise devant son miroir quand je préparais les tributs ?

Elle est moi, pourtant. Et je me reconnais bien plus en elle que dans la révolutionnaire qu'il paraît que je suis devenue.

Ma tête se met soudainement à tourner, et les murs de ma chambre aussi. Je me souviens vaguement que je n'ai rien avalé depuis trois jours, et que je manque également de sommeil. A ce sujet, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas très bien si je m'endors ou m'envahit.

Toujours est-il qu'à mon réveil, Haymitch, penché au-dessus de moi, me fixe intensément de ses yeux bleus.

« Haymitch ?» prononce-t-elle, incertaine et probablement encore ensommeillée.

« Ne bouge pas.»

* * *

Ce n'est même pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Et elle m'obéit. Elle se laisse et s'enfonce un peu plus dans ses draps. Passe un long moment. J'aimerai dire qu'un ange passe, mais cela bien longtemps que les anges ne se présentent plus devant Effie et moi. Ce ne sont pas des anges de la mort qui ont pris nos amis et nos tributs, mais des hommes et des femmes, poussés par la jouissance malsaine d'autres hommes. De simples êtres humains, jetés dans la débâcle de l'animalité profonde, essayant de survivre comme ils le peuvent. Ce qui à mes yeux est encore plus monstrueux. Tous mes cauchemars et toutes mes douleurs depuis quarante ans n'ont été causés que par la nature humaine, cette nature qui consiste à tout faire pour survivre, à ne pas aller contre la conservation égoïste de nous-mêmes.

Le Capitole craignait pour sa sécurité et en conséquence combattait les rebelles.

Effie du Capitole ne craignait rien et s'est engagée avec eux.

Effie ne répond à cet instinct primaire que j'ai décrit plus tôt et dont je croyais qu'il se trouvait en chaque être humain. Non, il existe une certaine catégorie de personnes au-dessus de cela. Dont font partie Katniss qui a pris la place de sa sœur, Peeta qui se sacrifierait bien volontiers sur l'autel de la survie de sa – désormais – femme…

Un instant.

Je crois que je me trompe.

Katniss et Peeta ont fait preuve de courage uniquement envers ceux qui leur étaient chers. N'est-ce pas une forme d'égoïsme ? N'est-ce pas une forme d'autoconservation que de se préserver de la douleur d'une personne qu'on aime ?

Alors, Effie est encore au-dessus.

Effie, mais aussi entre autres Cinna, le styliste de Katniss, mort pour… eh bien, pour avoir créé une robe, je suppose. Une robe qui a enflammé Panem. Presque au sens propre, d'ailleurs. Ces deux personnes avaient tout à perdre en agissant comme elles l'ont fait. Et ça ne les a pas arrêtées. Effie comme Cinna, sont ce que j'appelle de véritables héros.

Cette jeune femme devant moi, à peine reconnaissable sans tous ses artifices coutumiers, n'a à mes yeux pourtant jamais resplendi aussi fort. Elle peine à manger ce que je lui ai fait porter, elle n'a plus rien de l'exubérante femme du Capitole que j'ai connu : ses cheveux ne sont plus blonds platines, son maquillage s'est évanoui, ses vêtements consistent principalement en les couvertures qui la recouvrent, et ses yeux ont, je crois, repris leur couleur naturelle.

J'ai le sentiment étrange de découvrir ce que je connais déjà. Débarrassé de poudres, crèmes et autres onguents en tous genres, son visage semble avoir perdu plusieurs années, et exhale une maturité étonnante le blond platine a laissé la place à un autre blond, plus chaud, d'une teinte proche de celle du miel ses yeux dont elle transformait si souvent la couleur sont en réalité deux billes noires, ténèbres absolues plus belles et généreuses encore.

Elle est tellement plus banale, plus simple, et même avec l'air légèrement maladif… je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle. Elle est splendide.

Elle est splendide et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais trouvée jolie.

Moi qui détestais le silence des morts, moi qui m'enfermais dans le mutisme parce que je pensais pouvoir y trouver la paix, désormais je savoure tout naturellement l'instant sans paroles qui s'offre à moi. Jamais l'absence d'une chose ne m'a paru autant remplir la pièce et ma vie.

Il me faut pourtant le briser, et étrangement la fin de ce silence presque pieux le sublime encore.

Je saisis sa main pour calmer la nervosité qui me prend soudain.

« Effie ? Je veux te parler de quelque chose. Je veux te parler de ma maison. Ça doit te paraître évident, mais il s'agit de celle que j'ai obtenue à la suite de ma victoire. La demeure récompensant que j'ai assassiné des gens, dans le village des vainqueurs jusqu'il y a peu complètement vide. C'est en réalité une maison sans foyer, où la solitude a rongé mes jours. Une maison que je déteste, qui exhale le renfermé et l'absence, et puis un peu l'alcool, aussi. Qui me respire, en quelque sortie. Qui me respire quand je n'ai jamais rêvé que d'y expirer le plus vite possible. »

Je marque une pause, un instant. Parce que c'est nécessaire, parce qu'il faut que je reprenne mon souffle et rassemble mes esprits. Ma main serre un peu plus la sienne, et je sens la peau chaude de la tempe d'Effie sous les doigts de l'autre.

« Je n'ai voulu que vivre dans la mort, toutes ces années, dans l'espoir que peut-être, elle viendrait me prendre. Et pourtant tu es là toi qui par-dessus tout a choisi la vie, celle dont tu défends si farouchement la liberté. Tu es là, et ta présence a perturbé mon équilibre. Ton courage et ta force de vivre, tu les as imprimés de façon indélébile quand tu as pénétré chez moi. Tes yeux qui me regardaient pleurer, qui s'inquiétaient pour moi m'ont confronté à ce que je refoulais depuis si longtemps. C'étaient mes proches qui me regardaient comme ça, auparavant. Il y a très longtemps. Ils sont morts depuis, probablement par ma faute. Leurs visages sont ancrés dans mes cauchemars, et leurs ombres agrandissent la mienne. Je suis venu pour te demander une faveur. Effie, pourras-tu revenir ? J'ai menti, tout à l'heure. Ma maison sans foyer en a trouvé le jour où tu y es entrée. Y avoir goûté me rend désormais incapable de m'en passer. »

Je ne saisis pas bien le silence qui suit. Sans être très diffèrent du précédent, il y est totalement opposé. Le soulagement d'avoir dit ce que je devais et l'angoisse de la réponse font battre mon cœur qui propulse un sang nouveau dans mes membres. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi entier, aussi vivant.

Sans un mot, elle porte nos mains entrelacées à son visage pour déposer un baiser sur nous phalanges emmêlées. Puis ses lèvres se déplacent pour se poser cette fois sur ma joue, pendant que ses bras entourent doucement mon cou et que son visage froid fait frissonner mon échine en entrant en contact avec la peau de ma gorge. Elle prononce mon nom, puis quatre mots, les murmure doucement contre ma jugulaire.

« Ramène-moi chez moi. »

Le premier vrai sourire depuis des années apparaît sur mes lèvres. Parce qu'elle n'a pas dit « chez nous ». Parce qu'il est désormais une évidence, une certitude, parce qu'elle a accepté que « chez moi » ne puisse être qu'avec elle. Je ne comprends pas moi-même cette situation.

La scène est si irréelle.

Moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Effie, refusant de lâcher sa main. Nous parcourons ainsi tout le chemin qui mène au village des vainqueurs.

Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais nous montons pourtant jusqu'à la chambre, où nous faisons l'amour. Nous nous déshabillons, nous nous touchons avec précaution, comme si chacun ne voulait pas briser l'autre par son impatience. Nous nous caressons, nous nous explorons avec douceur, avec une tendresse que je ne me rappelle pas avoir connue auparavant, et lorsque nous nous étreignons, c'est pour faire cicatriser réciproquement les blessures de l'autre. J'embrasse Effie lorsque nous jouissons ensemble, et je refuse de la lâcher lorsque nous endormons.

* * *

Je me rappelle m'être assoupie après avoir passé une longue nuit d'amour avec Haymitch, et pourtant il n'est plus là à mon réveil. Je le regrette un peu, mais je ne panique pas. L'idée de n'être que l'erreur d'un soir ne m'effleure même pas, pas plus que celle qu'il ait pu revenir sur sa décision. La nuit dernière en est une preuve. Je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps, et pourtant ces sensations inédites embaument encore à la fois la chambre et mon esprit. Je ne m'aimais jamais sentie si… aimée. Si paisible, aussi.

Je me lève, m'enveloppe au hasard dans la première chose qui rencontre mes doigts – en l'occurrence, un peignoir usé vert foncé – et ensuite pars à la recherche d'Haymitch.

Je le découvre là, affalé sur le canapé du salon, une bouteille presque vide dans la main. Je devrais peut-être la lui enlever, lui crier dessus, m'énerver. Je choisis de m'asseoir à côté de lui, de prendre sa main libre dans la mienne, et de lui demander :

« C'est moi que tu cherches à oublier ? »

Il réagit aussitôt, me serre fort contre lui, comme si l'idée l'effrayait.

« Non, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, ce n'est pas toi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Haymitch n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, mais ces trois phrases me bouleversent.

Parce que je suis avec Haymitch, je n'ai plus besoin de me mentir à moi-même.

Parce qu'Haymitch est avec moi, il peut se reposer sur moi et non plus sur lui-même et sa solitude.

Et paradoxalement, parce que nous sommes ensemble, nous n'aurons pas à changer.

Je ne cesserais pas d'être colérique, et bruyante, et Haymitch n'arrêtera certainement pas la bouteille. Sans doute, le nombre de litres va diminuer, parce qu'il n'est plus tout seul. Probablement, il se mettra moins en danger, et vivra un peu plus sainement. Mais il ne cessera pas de boire. Et je ne lui demanderais pas.

Il est venu de me chercher, il m'a acceptée sans artifices, et malade. Il a accepté que je ne pleure pas.

A mon tour, parce que c'est la suite logique et naturelle des choses, j'accepte son addiction à l'alcool, sa phobie du ménage, ses secrets, le certain nombre d'années qu'il a de plus que moi et sa bougonnerie. Haymitch est grand, mais il se tient voûté il a de troublants yeux bleus, mais son visage est marqué par les années et la douleur il est intelligent, mais boit pour ne pas trop réfléchir.

Haymitch n'est pas parfait.

Haymitch est le cas type du « vieil alcolo ventripotent ».

Et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce vieil alcoolique.


End file.
